Abnormal voltages or electrostatic discharges (ESD) occurring in electronic circuit operations have the potential to severely damage electronic devices. To avoid such damage, it is typical to equip an over-voltage protection device to prevent the electronic devices from being influenced by the abnormal voltages or electrostatic discharges.
In current electronic products, the size of the electronic devices shrinks as the fabrication techniques advance, and as a result, the risk of damage by electrostatic discharge becomes more likely to occur. In addition, rapidly changing portable mobile electronics have an ever-increasing demand for electrostatic discharge protection. There are many electrostatic discharge protection techniques that are used to solve the above issues, and of these techniques, air discharge is the most frequently used.
However, the conventional air discharge technique is commonly implemented by forming electrodes on the substrate, which may generate a leakage problem and decrease the performance of the electrostatic discharge protection device.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.